


If I miss you hard enough, will you come home?

by DeCappuccino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff, In the beginning anyways, Incest, short one-shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: For once, she couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep without her.





	If I miss you hard enough, will you come home?

She couldn't sleep.

For some reason, she just couldn't tonight. Not without _her_.

She felt uneasy when she heard the quiet metronome ticks of the clock. It's ominous noise filling up the apartment, mingling with the hum of cars in the distance. She couldn't help but feel like it was counting the time they'd been apart.

She found the feeble glow of the moon had been of no help either. It's gleam blocked by the shades of the blinds, sending jets of light across the darkened studio. The glittering trails that played against the sheets was just another reminder of how much of a time difference they were in - and she felt lost.

For the time being, she herself had managed just fine. She breezed through her routine ranging from typical tasks, training Agent 4 (and agent 3 now, for whatever reason), to midnight talk shows.

But sometimes, she caught glimpses of her on TV, talking about the Squid Sisters and their mutual disbandment - _or_ their temporary hiatus. It made her reminisce of all of the times they'd spent having fun at competitions, singing their hearts out for their respective teams - friendly rival bantering and all.

She slid the blankets off her body, pulling the pink squid plush on the bed closer to her chest. The soft material brushed along her old t-shirt; Covered in ketchup and paint blotches, bits and pieces of its original color lurking through. She absentmindedly recalled how this had happened. Her team had just barely lost that Splatfest. 255 to 245, _Art vs. Science_. As a punishment, Callie had tossed a bomb rush in her general direction, covering her shirt (designed for daily use, _not_ for splatting) in unremovable pink ink stains. At the time, she was faintly irked, but it was more for show. She wasn't bitter over the loss - she never was.

It wasn't until she began growing restless, that she realized everything was less warm and inviting without her - everything here seemed to remind her of Callie. She shuffled her legs closer to each other, curling into herself. Her pale green phone hung above the ground by the tips of her fingers; haphazardly rocking above the carpeted floor.

She pondered if she was busy, and if she should call.

_It's only been two weeks_ , she reminded herself encouragingly. She could handle this. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd been seperated. But for this _long_ -

Before she knew what was even happening, she caught the phone as the chorus to _Tokimeki Bomb Rush_ began playing. Quickly flipping it onto her open palm without checking the caller ID. She had no reason to. She had set this ringtone for one person, and one person only.

But it was such a coincidence that she just happened to call now.

She held it against her ear regardless, her lips curving, leaving that earlier disgruntled expression in her wake.

"Hey Cal," She breathed.

" _¡ǝᴉɹɐW_ " That optimistic voice bubbled through, and already Marie could feel her spirits lift. She sat up, blinking away the cobwebs and memories as she let out a quiet chuckle.

" _¿ʎuunɟ os sʇɐɥM ¡ʎǝH_ "

"Check you're phone. Are you holding it upside down again?"

She heard an abashed, muffled, " _oh_ ," before she went silent with embarrassment. She never really understood how sound travelled like that... let alone somehow sounding upside down.

"...Anyways, are you busy?"

" _Nah! That's why I called you, duh._ " Callie joked, traces of sheepishness still in her voice, but her tone turned serious once she heard her cousins sluggish response. " _Sorry...we're you sleeping? I know the time difference is a bit—_ "

"No, no, you're good. I couldn't sleep anyways."

" _Why? Miss your cuddle buddy?_ " A cheeky voice asserted.

_More than ever_. "Nah, I can sleep like a rock regardless of whether you're here or not," Marie lied with a shrug. "But I do miss that cute thing you used to do whenever we managed to fall asleep at the same time."

" _Oh geez, don't talk about that so casually, Marie._ " Callie whined, voice breaking over connection. " _It's embarassing!_ "

"Oh? You mean that thing you do when you're—"

" _Stop! Lalala I can't hear you!_ "

Marie snickered, covering her mouth with the back of her palm. "So what are you doing right now?" She glanced at the clock. She assumed it was most likely morning wherever Callie was. The latter changed locations so often, she could never be sure.

" _I just got to my new hotel room_ ," She heard shuffling, before Callie picked her sentence back up, " _Here, check it out. The view is really nice!_ "

A ding sounded off on her phone, and the green squid sister tapped on the screen. It was a picture of said hotel view. And Marie had to admit, the view was nice. The bustling streets by Booyah Base gave off a distinct rainbow of different colo—

_Hold on, this looks familiar..._

"Callie are you..?" Marie cut herself off mid-sentence.

_She was at Inkopolis._

She hopped up, stumbling over the blankets and towards the blinds. She peaked through to make sure her eyes weren't messing with her.

And sure enough, the picture was a dead match. Although, the image's perspective was just slightly lower from their balcony. It seemed like it was taken by the lobby elevators in Flounder Heights.

" _Am I what, Marie?_ " Callie feigned, giggles breaking through. The sound of keys rustling was picked up on the reciever, and before Marie knew what she was doing, she shot towards the doorway. Finally understanding what Callie was hinting at.

Before she could get to the door though, Callie was already pushing it open, dragging in a heavy suitcase with a wide smile.

"I'm hoooome—oof!" Callie was toppled over, back making contact with the beige carpet. She laughed, ignoring the sudden impact as she was attacked with an excessive amount of gentle kisses.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've picked you up from the airport," Marie uttered after she pulled away, narrowing her slanted eyes at Callie. She made no effort to move, however, still sitting with both legs on either side of her.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise?" She grinned, teeth showing. "That was kinda the whole point of me scheduling an early vacation."

At this, Marie perked up. "You got time off?"

"Yep!" She sat up, coming face to face with her. "And for a couple of weeks, too!" She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Marie's. The aroma of vanilla already entering her lungs as she took a deep breath. It was the scent of home.

She opened her eyes to find Marie with a happy, lopsided grin, pulling her closer and brushing their lips together. The gesture spelled everything out to Callie as if it was a bright, neon green sign. _I missed you_ , it said, _and quite a lot, too_.

"You look kinda sleepy... jetlag?"

"Sort of," Callie gave in, and collapsed dramatically in her arms. All the hours of held-in excitement on the plane with no rest – _and_ the time change between foreign countries really screwed up her sleeping schedule. She probably triggered the rest of what she had left when she saw the usually stoic Marie full-on sprinting towards her.

"C'mere," Marie stood up, helping her scuffle down the hallway onto their bedroom. She left Callie on the bed as she searched through her closet for a clean set of pajama's. Thankfully, she found one before her cousin could completely nod off out of exhaustion.

She tossed them onto Callie's lap, ordering her to change before she'd change her herself. She was delighted to find a vivid blush despite her cousins drowsiness, before she shambled off towards the bathrooms hastily.

With that out of the way, Marie collapsed back onto the bed. Finding nothing else of value to do other than stare at the ceiling. The adrenaline from earlier finally dying down as she took deep breaths.

As she waited, she couldn't help but briefly wonder, just _how_ she'd managed two weeks without the girl who'd she had spent the majority of her life with. Ever since they were little, even before the Calamari County singing contest, they were inseparable - or how Cap'n Cuttlefish had phrased it: More like sisters than distant relatives. It truly made her realize just how much she missed Callie whenever she left on these long, job-related trips.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the bed dipped down with a creak, and along tumbled a pink squid.

The charger-user looked at her with a bemused expression when she didn't change forms, "What are you doing?"

Callie looked at her expectantly, her eyes shifting down to Marie's arms.

Out of curiosity, she promptly followed her gaze to find the same plush she had been holding onto earlier, back in her arms. She must've absentmindedly reached for it during her musing.

She looked back up to find Callie still in squid form, patiently waiting to slide into her arms instead.

With a toss, the plush was flung onto a chair close by, and the magenta squid radiated a dozy exuberance in return. She let out a ' _booyah_!'' and dived into Marie's outstretched arms with a happy whoop.

Marie sniffed in amusement as she caught her.

She ended up switching back to kid form after a few seconds of silence. Quickly settling into Marie's side with a sigh. "...Not that it doesn't suit you, but why are you wearing that shirt?"

Marie blinked, "I didn't do the laundry?"

Callie eyed her with a impish grin, her eyes sparkling like she just found out her cousins deepest secrets, "It's okay to say you missed me, y'know. I missed you a lot, too."

Marie rolled her eyes with a smile, while the other girl giggled. Her cousin's observation was spot-on as usual. "Go to sleep, Callie." She muttered instead, still feeling the reverberating giggles traveling through the matress.

She heard the sheets rustle before warm arms wrapped around her torso. A grin pressed up against her neck as Callie kissed her good night with a soft whisper.

Coupled with the warmth of her cousin, and the earlier aggravating ticking and moonlight glow slowly lulled her to sleep. The charger-user donned a lethargic grin at the soft breaths puffing against her neck, feeling at ease.

And within seconds, the duo passed out.

When Marie awoke to loud birds and bright sunlight the next morning. Callie draped over her like a blanket, covered in drool. She concluded two things. One: It wasn't a dream. And two: It probably was the best sleep she  had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unrelated but,,, I have this Callie plush sitting on my bed where I write. And everytime I sit down to write about these two, I can FEEL her looking over my shoulder and judging me. 
> 
> Like, "Smh, what r u doin shipping me with my cousin??"


End file.
